Mister Satan
dobrze zbudowany Ziemianin, sportowiec, mistrz sztuk walki, wielokrotny zwycięzca Tenka-ichi BudōkaiTytuł mistrza wypracował sobie pod nieobecność Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół, wygrywając kilkakrotnie owe mistrzostwa sztuk walki.. Jest ojcem Videl. Zasłynął, gdy sam siebie okrzyknął „bohater Ziemi”, przypisując sobie pokonanie Cella. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Cell Game Saga Poznajemy go podczas Cell Game Saga, kiedy to postanawia uratować mieszkańców Ziemi poprzez wygranie z Cellem w Cell Game. Przybywa na ten turniej wraz z drużyną swoich uczniów. Satan okazuje się być niezwykle silny, jak na zwykłego Ziemianina, ale i to nie wystarcza, żeby równać się z Wojownikami Z (Mr Satan nie potrafił manipulować swoją ki). Był pierwszym, który mierzył się z Cellem, walka trwała mniej niż 5 sekund, Mr Satan wykonał kilka nieskutecznych ciosów, po czym Cell odpowiedział klepnięciem, które to spowodowało wyrzucenie przyszłego mistrza poza matę. Na prośbę Szesnastki Satan rzucił głowę androida do Gohana i przez ten czyn wziął udział w pokonaniu ostatecznym Cella, bowiem dzięki temu Gohan osiągnął poziom SSJ2, co spowodowało gwałtowny wzrost mocy wojownika, który był w tym stadium wystarczająco silny, by pokonać bestię. Po zakończeniu Cell Game Satan wmówił wszystkim mieszkańcom Ziemi, że to on pokonał Cella. Ogłoszono go bohaterem. Po siedmiu latach miłego i spokojnego życia oczom widzów zostaje ukazana jego córka, Videl. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga W tej sadze Chempion, nie odgrywa żadnej większej roli. Ciągle zaniedbuje trening poprzez imprezowanie oraz martwi się o córkę, która dzień w dzień wychodzi z domu rano i wraca późnym wieczorem. Videl trenuje sztukę latania, ukrywa ten fakt przed ojcem, gdyż chce mu zrobić niespodziankę. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Jako ówczesny mistrz nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach do Tenka-ichi Budōkai. W finałowym Battle Royal mierzy się z #18, z którą wygrywa, uprzednio zawarłszy specyficzny układÓw układ polegał na tym, że jeśli #18 da wygrać Satanowi, to ten zobowiąże się wypłacić jej o wiele większą sumę pieniędzy niż standardowa nagroda w turnieju.. Junsui Majin Bū Saga Kiedy staje się jasne, jak wielkim zagrożeniem dla Ziemi jest Majin Bū, wielki mistrz, który rzekomo pokonał poprzedniego potwora, Cella zostaje wysłany, aby zabić różowego demona. Choć bardzo się boi, to jednak wyrusza do domu Bū, gdzie poznaje się z ów potworem. Okazuje się, że demon jest po prostu wielkim, grubym dzieckiem, które nie wie, że zabijanie jest złe. Mr Satan tłumaczy potworowi, czym jest kodeks moralny, a później nawet się z nim zaprzyjaźnia, przygarniają też pieska Bee, którego Bū obdarzył wielką miłością. Kiedy już wydawało się, że wszystko dobrze się skończy i Majin nie będzie dalej pustoszył Ziemi, dwóch mężczyzn strzela do Bē, omal go nie zabijając, co wprawia Bū w wielką złość. Bū leczy pieska co uspokaja go, a dwójka odpowiedzialna za postrzelenie, zostaje poturbowana przez mistrza. Gdy wszystko wraca do normy, Mr Satan zaczyna gotować kolację, wtedy to jeden z przybyłych strzela do przyjaciela Bū. Gdy demon widzi co się stało wpada w furię, w gniewie leczy swojego przyjaciela i rozkazuje mu uciekać. Na oczach Mr Satana różowy demon pod wpływem ogromnej złości wyrzuca z siebie całe zło, które materializuje się w postaci szarego i chudego Złego Bū. Pomiędzy demonami rozpoczyna się walka, którą wygrywa Zły Bū, zamieniając dobrego grubasa w czekoladkę, którą następnie zjada, zmieniając się w drugą, gorszą postać, Super Bū. Mimo tego, nie zabija Mr Satana, pamiętając ich przyjaźń. Satan błąka się po świecie szukając wody pitnej. Spotyka Gotena i Trunksa, którzy mówią mu o śmierci Videl. Satan razem z Dende ogląda z ukrycia walki Gotenksa, Pikolo, Gohana i Gokū z Bū. Jest świadkiem ich wchłonięcia i powrotu Vegety. Gokū chce się z nim scalić, ale pojawia się Vegeta. Satan ogląda walkę Vegetto. Kiedy Bū niszczy Ziemię, Gokū zabiera jego i Dende na planetę Kaiōshinów. Tam zostaje zapomniany kiedy bogowie uciekają przed Bū, który ich odnajduje. Satan ogląda walkę z demonem. Kiedy ludzie nie chcą oddać energii do Genki-Damy, Satan mówi, że to on walczy z Bū i jej potrzebuje, natomiast później gdy Gruby Buu odwrócił uwagę Kid Buu od Goku, Satan ponownie pomaga zabierając nieprzytomnego Vegetę z lini ataku. Dzięki niemu Gokū niszczy demona. Po walce Satan prosi Dende o uzdrowienie Grubego Bū, co powoduje atak złości Vegety. Satan zabiera Bū do domu, gdzie uczy go życia w społeczeństwie. Jest między nimi umowa, że Bū pokonuje w turniejach każdego przeciwnika, na końcu podkłada się opiekunowi. Po 10 latach na 28 turnieju sztuk walki, Gokū obiecuje Satanowi, że ktokolwiek wygra turniej, podłoży się mistrzowi. Satan załatwia rodzinom Son i Briefs i ich przyjaciołom miejsce z dobrą widocznością, najpierw w pobliżu areny, potem w loży dla VIPów. Razem z nimi ogląda wzmagania zawodników. Wiadomo, że Satan wygrywał ten turniej sztuk walki. Dragon Ball Super Satan zdobywa nagrodę pokoju, podczas której odbioru musi opiekować się Grubym Bū. Część nagrody oddaje Gokū, jako prawdziwemu zwycięzcy nad złym Bū. Mężczyzna uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy, gdzie stara się powstrzymać Bū przed walką z Beerusem. Gdy Gokū pokonuje Hakaishina, Satan bierze zwycięstwo na siebie. Zjawiają się u niego Ambasador planety Snak z swoim sekretarzem i wojownikiem Galbym. Snakjanie oddają mu hołd, ale chcą by zmierzył się z Galbym. Satan prosi o pomoc Saiyan, ale Vegeta nie odbiera telefonu, a Chichi woła z ringu chcącego pomóc Gokū. Na szczęście Snakjanie boją się psów i Galby ucieka przed Bē. Satan myśli, że kosmita się go przestraszył. Satan razem z Bū i resztą bohaterów leci oglądać turniej Champy. Mężczyzna prowadzi uroczystość rozdania nagród naukowych, na które załatwił dorywczą pracę ochroniarza Gokū. Kiedy pojawia się Aralka ewakuuje ludzi z budynku i prosi o pomoc Vegetę. Sam ogląda wzmagania Saiyan i stara się wynaleźć sposób na pozbycie się robotów z Pingwinówka i powstrzymać złego naukowca, w czym pomaga mu Trunks. Po wszystkim wraca do domu. Satan występuje w filmie o Great Saiyamanie, kiedy Gohan i Videl pojawiają się na planie filmowym chce powiedzieć ekipie, że to jego zięć jest prawdziwym Great Saiyamanem, ale Videl mu nie pozwala. Mężczyzna jest obecny podczas nagrywania scen kaskaderskich przez Gohana. Budzi córkę i zięcia, kiedy Barry Kahn pozbawia ich przytomności. Jest obecny na premierze, gdzie nie chce zdradzić tajemnicy efektów specjalnych, by nie psuć magii filmu. Satan leci na Mecz pokazowy Zenō opiekować się Bū. Mężczyzna motywuje pupila do walki i budzi go, gdy ten zasypia. Podczas walki Gohana z Bergamo zostaje ranny, Bū uzdrawia go. Satan ogląda walki Bū, Gohana i Gokū. Po turnieju wraca na Ziemię, gdzie odwiedza ciężarną Bulmę. Satan razem z resztą bohaterów zachwyca się jej nowo narodzonym dzieckiem. Satan pilnuje treningu Bū i wyznacza miejsce jego sparingu z Gokū. Informuje także pupila o zasadach na turnieju. Po zwycięskiej walce Bū rozmawia z Gokū i chce zaprowadzić sennego Bū do jego pokoju, ale ten zasypia na podwórku. Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych Satan zostaje burmistrzem Satan City. Jest w stałym kontakcie z Videl, Gohanem i Pan. W tej sadze tylko ogląda Pan, która pokonuje wszystkich uczniów sztuk walki, jest z niej zadowolony i poszedł z nią do kawiarenki na lody i kawę. Saga Baby'ego Jako jedyny nie zostaje opętany przez Babyego, ponieważ zostaje zmieniony w czekoladkę przez Majin Bū i zjedzony. Na jego prośbę Buu wypluwa komórki Baby'ego. Satan pomaga Pan w potyczkach z opętanymi ludźmi. Buu zabiera ich na biegun, by zabrać ich z pola walki. Na Plant podaje razem z Pan ludziom leki przeczyszczające. Mężczyzna opłakuje Buu, który łączy się z Uubem. Satan pomaga w ewakuacji ludzi przed wybuchem Ziemi i powraca na odtworzoną planetę. Potem organizuje turniej mający wyłonić jego następcę. Pan dowiadując się o zamiarach dziadka rezygnuje, turniej wygrywa Ūb. Saga Super#17 Później Satan walczy z przybyłymi z piekła złoczyńcami. Saga złych smoków W sadze złych smoków przybywa obserwować walkę Gokū z Yī Xīng Lóngiem. Na końcu oddaje ki potrzebną do utworzenia Genki-Damy. Po pokonaniu smoka wraca do domu. W tej serii Satan służył Wojownikom Z jako „agitator”, zwołuje ludzi odpowiednio do przetransportowania wszystkich na nową planetę Plant i do oddania Ki potrzebnej do Genki-Damy. Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? - rozwiń ją! Ciekawostki: *Mister Satan, w odcinku 252 powiedział że ma 15 dzieci. Co prawdopodobnie jest kłamstwem. *Dzięki jego interwencji, Gokū zdołał zabić Majin Bū. Galeria Herules.png|Mister Satan rozwala dachówki Zawstyczony.png|Mr Satan rumieni się Dynamic Kick.png|Mr Satan stosuje technikę Dynamic Kick (1) Dynamic Kick 2.png|Mr Satan stosuje technikę Dynamic Kick (2) Pizza i Hercules.png Hercules.png Pizza zaskoczona.png Hercules2.png Mr.SatanDynamicPunchAndroid18.png Satan chce zrobić zjd. Majin Bū.jpg Mister Satan i Gruby Bū tańczą z radości.png|Mister Satan cieszący się z Grubym Bū Satan.jpg|Satan na Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Bez tytułu (2).jpg|Ranny Mister Satan Goku i Satan Fuzja.png|Gokū wyobraża sobie fuzję z Satanem a.jpg|Bē ciągnie Satana za nogę Satan.png|Mister Satan Satan ratuje Vegetę.jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg Buu i Satan.jpg|Satan w Dragon Ball Super DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(05).jpg|Mister Satan i Buu 100 000 000 zeni.png|Przekazuje Goku i Gotenowi 100 000 000 zeni Mister Satan (DBGT, odc. 002).jpg|Ucieszony na widok Pan Mr.SatanDBGT.png Mr Satan w DBGT.png|Mister Satan w Dragon Ball GT Bulma i Chichi uerzają Satana.png|Bulma i Chichi uderzają Mistera Satana 300px-SatanCity.png|Satan City - miasto Herkulesa. chara_img121.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Dziadkowie Kategoria:Pradziadkowie Kategoria:Prapradziadkowie Kategoria:Praprapradziadkowie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata